One Of Those Girls
by BrittBaby
Summary: Edward is with Tanya.Bella is with Jacob.Bella and Edward are in love with eachother, but think the other doesn't love them back. When Edward catches Tanya cheating, what will happen? All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!! Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

I love Edward with all my heart. I would admit that to him if I wasn't with Jacob Black. Jacob's like a brother to me, why would I date him? Oh yeah, I wanted to make Edward jealous. But now Edward's going out with Tanya, the Queen Bee. Not even Rosalie Hale likes Tanya Denali. Rosalie can sometimes be nice and then……Well sometimes she can be _worse_ than Tanya. Rosalie Hale is Emmett's girlfriend. Emmett is my brother. Jasper Hale is Rosalie's twin. Jasper is going out with Alice Cullen. Alice is Edward's sister and my best friend. Nobody likes Tanya…..Well, except Edward.

If only Edward knew that Tanya is just one of those girls. You see, Tanya has been cheating on Edward for four months. He doesn't even know. We don't tell him because maybe he won't believe us. What will happen then? If only he knew

**(Edward's POV)**

I am madly in love with Bella Swan. I'm only dating Tanya to make Bella jealous, but now Bella is going out with _Jacob_. I sighed. Was Bella ever going to know this? Was Bella ever going to find out I'm in love with her? That I could care less about Tanya? I didn't think so.

**(Alice's POV)**

I invited Bella over for a sleepover. This was going to be so much fun! We can play Bella Barbie. We can paint each others toe nails. And-

_Knock, Knock._ I ran to the front door and opened it. There stood Bella with her over night bag. I snatched the bag out of her hands and took her hand with my free one.

"Come on Bella!" I squealed.

"Ugh," Bella groaned. "Do we _need_ to play Bella Barbie?"

"Yes!" I commanded . "You are in desperate need of a make-over!"

"But we're not even going anywhere!" Bella said.

"And who told you _that_?" I asked her, grinning evilly. Bella's eyes widened.

"Where are we going?" She asked cautiously.

"A club!" I answered excited.

"But Aliiiceee." Bella complained.

"No buts." I said.

"Fine." Bella grumbled.

I pulled her upstairs and pulled out the dresses that I bought for us. My dress was a black strapless dress. I had sequins on the side. Then I got out Bella's dress. Bella's dress was red and also strapless and had a black bow in the front. I had to force Bella into the dress. Then I out on eye shadow and eye liner on her. Then I got myself ready. When we were both done we came down the stairs.

Edward was sitting at the kitchen table eating pasta. He turned his head and saw Bella. I swear his jaw hit the floor.

"Close you mouth Edward. You'll catch fly's." I giggled as he glared at me. Bella blushed.

"Okay! Let's go, Bella!" I tugged her hand and pulled her into the car. We arrived at the club in five minutes.

"One second. I need to go to the bathroom." I said. She nodded her head.

When I came back, Bella was glaring at a couple in a booth kissing. She looked angry. I rushed over to her.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked her, concerned. She wordlessly pointed to the kissing couple. At first, I couldn't see who it was. I gasped. I was going to _kill_ him! How could he?! I walked right up to them and tapped him on the back.

He turned around and gasped.

"Umm..H-Hi Alice." He stuttered.

"Why hello Jacob Black." I said sweetly. "Mind telling me what you're doing here?"

"Well-" He started.

"Save it Bucko!" I shouted at him. That's when I slapped him. Suddenly, Bella was at my side. She high-fived me and gave Jacob a murderous glare. Jacob and the girl ran out of the club.

"I'm so sorry Bella." I apologized.

"It's okay. It's not you're fault. I didn't like him anyway." Bella responded.

"Wanna dance?" I asked her.

"Sure." She responded brightly.

We turned towards the dance floor but immediately stopped. Tanya and a man were dancing. We walked up to Tanya.

"You know Edward's gonna figure out what you're doing to him sooner or later." Bella said. Tanya smirked at this.

"Not unless you tell him. And if you do tell him, do you really think he'll believe you?" Tanya asked, looking innocent.

"Whatever." I responded.

And with that, we left the club.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!!! I decided I'm only gonna make this story two chapters. The next chapter will be up soon!! Comment and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!!!!!!!! This is the last chapter! ****L I know…. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT **

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

Tanya finally got caught in the act! Although Edward must be heartbroken.

**FLASHBACK**

_I was getting out of my truck in the school parking lot. Alice practically attacked me._

"_Bella! Edward caught Tanya cheating. He's right over there." She pointed towards Emmett's jeep. I saw Edward slowly step out of the jeep. I ran over to him._

"_Edward! I'm so sorry about Tanya." I said._

"_It's alright, Bella. It wasn't you're fault." Edward told me. I hugged him. He smiled down at me and I smiled back. Then we walked of to our classes._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**(Edward's POV)**

Yeah, I was sad. I didn't like Tanya, but nobody deserves to be cheated on. I ran over to Bella's house. She was on her bed, with a guitar in her hands. She was singing. I climbed the tree standing by her bedroom window. Bella started the song.

_I know you're the kind of girl_

_You only care about one thing._

_Who you've seen or were you've been_

_Who's got money_

_I see that look in your eyes,_

_It tells a million lies._

_But deep inside I know why you're talking to him._

_I know what you're all about._

_I really hope he figures it out._

_She's one of those girls_

_Nothing but trouble_

_Just one look, and now you're seeing double._

_Before you know it she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one._

_She's so good that you won't see it coming._

_She'll take you for a ride_

_And you'll be left with nothing._

_You'll be broken she'll be gone._

_Off to the next one._

_Off to the next one._

_She's gonna be the end of you._

_At least that's what they say._

_It's been a while._

_You're in denial._

_And now it's too late._

_The way she looks. It makes you high._

_All the warning signs._

_Cause her blonde hair._

_Her blue eyes._

_It makes you wanna die._

_I know what she's all about._

_I really hope he figures it out._

_She's one of those girls._

_Nothing but trouble._

_Just one look, and now you're seeing double._

_Before you know it she'll be gone._

_Off to the next one._

_She's so good that you won't see it coming._

_She'll take you for a ride,_

_And you'll be left with nothing._

_You'll be broken, she'll be gone._

_Off to the next one._

_You know it's a game. You know it's a game._

_She keeps playing around with your head._

_Playing around with your head._

_She's so insane. So insane._

_She's the one to blame._

_She's the one to blame._

_She's one of those girls._

_Nothing but trouble._

_Just one look, and now you're seeing double._

_Before you know it, she'll be gone._

_Off to the next one._

_She's so good that you won't see it coming._

_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing._

_You'll be broken, she'll be gone._

_Off to the next one._

_Off to the next one._

_Off to the next one._

Bella strummed the guitar one last time. I jumped through the window, and pulled her into a hug.

"Hi, Edward." Bella said, looking surprised that I was here.

"Hello, Bella. I've been thinking, you got rid of Jacob and I got rid of Tanya-" I began.

But that was all I had to say. Before I knew it her lips crashed onto mine. I pulled back and smiled. _Finally!_

**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________HEY!!!!! For the first chapter, the outfits are on my profile. The song in this chapter is One Of Those Girls by Avril Lavigne. Review if you like it!!!!!! **


End file.
